


You Can't Deny the Shore its Tide

by CasualDanger



Series: Voltron Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Major Spoilers, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Post-Finale, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualDanger/pseuds/CasualDanger
Summary: Title from "Tides" by Hey MarseillesSet right after the 1 Year Later dinner at the end of Season 8. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SERIES FINALE.After everything, Keith and Lance get to talking. Can't say more than that without spoilers!





	You Can't Deny the Shore its Tide

Allura is gone.

It’s the thought he wakes with every day, as natural as the first deep breath in the morning. He stretches, blinks away the fog from his eyes, and thinks: Allura is gone.

Now, staring past her statue on Altea, trying not to catch all of it at once in case he can never _stop_ looking at it, watching the Lions fly off to parts unknown, he’ll have to add this thought to his morning ritual as well.

He waits an hour after they all go inside to slip back out again, and makes his way to the empty table at the foot of Allura’s statue. Only, it is not empty. Keith is sitting up against her pedestal just to the right of where they had dinner, staring up at the stars, maybe tracking wherever he thinks the Lions are going. He doesn’t make any movement like he’s noticed Lance approaching, and just keeps looking up into the stars when Lance sits down, back pressed against the cold stone.

(Allura is gone.)

“Nice night,” Lance says.

“Sure,” Keith replies.

“How’s the Galra stuff going?” Lance asks, at a loss for what to say.

Keith looks over to him, assessing something, doing that thing only Keith can do where he stares straight through Lance to see what he really needs. Allura could have done it too, but –

“Sometimes it feels like they forget I’m not really Galra,” he says.

“What do you mean?”

Keith smiles sardonically. “It was only ever blood, Lance. I know we all thought that it _explained_ something when we found out, but it was only ever some blood in my veins.”

“Yeah,” Lance says, heavier than he’s expecting, heavier than he has allowed himself to feel this past year, lest he never regain lightness again. “There was a moment there where we forgot you were human.”

Keith chuckles and bumps Lance’s shoulder. “Me, too,” he says, and Lance takes it as forgiveness.

“How’s the farm?” Keith asks.

“It’s hard work. Not the hardest work I’ve ever done, obviously, but still hard.” Lance sighs and pulls his jacket tighter. “I still go out, try to spread her message as much as I can, but it’s nice being home.”

“If I could have taken her place,” Keith says slowly, his voice strong and stable, “I would have. In a heartbeat.”

Lance looks over to Keith and gives a small, but genuine, smile. It doesn’t make anything easier, but he believes Keith at least. Maybe more than anyone else, when Keith says something with conviction, Lance believes him.

“I think I would have enjoyed a scenario where _nobody_ died a little more,” Lance tries to joke, but his voice comes out hoarse and strained.

“Yeah, well, I don’t have your creativity,” Keith replies. Lance snorts in amusement.

“She’s gone,” Lance says suddenly, the weight of it finally settling in his chest. It is not as painful as he thought it would be, not as painful as when the idea was rattling around his soul.

Keith takes a deep break and grabs Lance’s hand.

“Not as gone as she could be,” he says, then grimaces. “I’m sorry, Lance, I don’t know if that helps.”

“It does,” Lance reassures, squeezing Keith’s hand back. “It does help.” He tips his face backward until he is staring up at her, the stars above framing her face as she looks on, ever forward.

Allura is gone. Allura is here. Allura is with him, and he is never alone.


End file.
